


Fresa

by MR01



Series: Mend [22]
Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Batwoman (TV 2019), Justice League (2017), Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I feel like it was a great crime, Idiots in Love, Kryptonian Samantha "Sam" Arias, Sam is Reign bc yes but not evil, Single Parents, Timeline What Timeline, that I just alluded to the ship and nothing was ever done, to explore it so here you go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: The fic in which Lena finds herself falling for Sam Arias. Bruce Wayne's new secretary. One who unwittingly outted herself as Kryptonian in real time and live TV.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Lena Luthor
Series: Mend [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1424005
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Lena and Lex make a bee-line for their reserved seats. Having arrived from Paris a few minutes ago. A few unfinished blueprints put on hold just so they could be present for this occasion.

Both thinking they are the best dressed people here and that Bruce can fight them if he thinks otherwise.

But then they see Diana Prince and yeah they are cool with abdicating. She clearly one won. Then again they are up against a literal god. It's only a little unfair.

Ushering Kate and Beth along with them since Alfred couldn't make it.

Mercy taking new Wayne Enterprises employee Samantha a couple of seats down the road.

Already making it clear to the world that she is under her wing.

Rival company or not it is of little consequence. She'd already staked her claim.

Ms. Arias will be a worthy protege.

A lovely little girl following a couple of steps behind them with her a new camera and headphones on.

Regarding the Luthor's and the Kane's as they take their seats.

Kate smiles at the kid.

Kind of wondering if there's a new reporter or photographer in the making.

The show looks like it's about to begin.

All eager to see Bruce Wayne make an appearance.

They hadn't seen or heard much of the reclusive billionaire outside of hearing rumors of wild off shore parties and news tabloids.

All painting the handsome man as a party monster, a playboy.

His friends and family know a little better even though he plays his part with them once in a while.

Especially when the camera and lights are around. They all low-key wonder what he's hiding or keeping private.

Watching Bruce Wayne's presentation on some upgrades to his tech.

Peppering in charity work and a restoration project that he plans on bringing into Gotham. Some of its historic sites like the building they're currently in for example.

* * *

"I couldn't find a sitter in time. Mr. Wayne was gracious enough to let me bring Ruby along."

Sam figures that she's more nervous than the hot guy on stage.

Wayne seems perfectly at home hogging up the spotlight while she's here with a half eaten churro.

Her attention torn between simultaneously wondering what she'll make for dinner tonight and when Ruby will start to get bored.

She chances a look at her beautiful kid.

Watching them look at the other guests next to her. Taking some pictures.

Some people playing along while others look stoic yet resigned to the idea of not being a dick because there's a child present.

Not a care in the world or knowledge that half of these people are powerful enough to run a country on their own.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

The press conference welcoming Bruce back to Gotham attracting his friends from National City, Metropolis, Smallville and other nearby cities.

When it's nearly over and Sam thinks she can get away with skipping the after party.

Without her boss noticing or caring since he'll probably be busy entertaining she gets up from her seat.

Grabbing Ruby's hand. Intent on going to a Big Belly joint and grabbing a couple of cheeseburgers. Strawberry milkshakes.

Maybe watch an old romance movie or something involving action and a senseless plot line. 

They are well on their way to the doors.

Some people already getting up, almost looking like they want to follow her lead when son of a bitch there is an earthquake.

And everything is happening too fast. The building beginning to crumble, dismantle itself under the stress-pressure of the world moving.

And holy shit that's Superman. Oh snap Supergirl is here too and so is Wonder Woman.

What the hell is going on. This was supposed to be a nerd convention. An absolute bore-fest.

With rich folk investing and low-key hating on yet admiring Wayne for his boldness. Vision.

Now it's just different.

Yet right now she doesn't care about that or anyone but Ruby and her safety.

If anyone else dies well they lived a long life.

A good one. Just being here in this room proves it.

She turns to her daughter. Shielding her from the world. Trying to.

Who looks every bit of scared as Samantha currently feels.

"Hey, hey it's going to be ok. I swear."

And she is thinking well maybe no it's not because there is a large piece of the rapidly crumbling building coming straight for them.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Sam's instincts taking over before she can even stop herself.

Using her heat vision to melt some of the offending object before jumping off the ground and floating the air.

Flying, ready to defend her own. 

Some members of the press already working hard on taking pictures despite their fears.

Because c'mon now the superheroes are here they'll surely take care of it.

"Kal-El, is she a fellow Kryptonian?"

* * *

Lena had rushed to activate her watch portal.

Watching Lex do the same. Mercy at his side.

Her brother asking the Kane's and some of the other, closest guests to follow him to safety.

Picking up on the words that he said to his personal assistant. Stating that he lost sight of Wayne with everything going on.

The Bruce is no longer on stage and that they need to find him.

Lena however is busy searching elsewhere.

There had been a kid here. She needs to make sure that they are uninjured.

She's just gotta. Without much thought she looks around the room.

Running. Dodging quickly approaching rubble. Having seen a few close calls here and there in her progress.

Wondering minutely where the hell the kid's mother could be and if she's all right.

Using her calmest voice she bends down to the preteens level. Using her body as a shield from the incoming dangers.

And then she's looking up. Seeing Bruce's freakin secretary in mid-air punching a falling peace of this old building out of orbit.

Lena feeling like that woman is the coolest person she's ever seen in her life.

And last week she had the great fortune to see Batwoman punch her brother in the face.

Which had been a little scary, a total misunderstanding yet unbelievably hilarious.

This tops that. Hands down.

The woman looking like an absolute angel, a powerhouse of rage as she comes back down to the thankfully settling earth.

Long gone is the Kryptonian warrior all that's left is a concerned parent.

"You helped keep her safe. Thank you." Samantha hugs Lena like it's natural. Easy.

The simple act leaving the billionaire warm all over. So so happy that she helped.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

"Rube-cube, are you okay honey?" Sam bends to her level. Thinking a couple of things at once. One that she certainly has to get out of here.

Probably leave the country because holy shit she just outed herself in front of the planet. True. Not that everybody cares about Bruce Wayne or what he's going on.

Self absorbed rich bastard, he wouldn't be the first or the last.

But enough people are interested in what he does or doesn't do. And pretty soon it will make national news that there was so an earthquake here.

One of a scale big enough to do this ridiculous amount of damage. And let's not forget the increasingly large-suspiciously present amount of superhero cameos.

And getting back to the point. People will soon know who she is and where she lives. Who here child is. Thinking that this is why superheroes and villains, anything super really just keeps a secret identity.

Makes that priority #1. After of course saving-ruining the day and securing someone brave-stupid(all around this applies to both sides) who will one day take on the mantle.

Continue the legacy of good/bad and one day be a beacon for justice or evil.

She gently wipes off some small pebbles of debris and dust from Ruby's face, her clothes.

Refocusing her attention on the lovely billionaire and oh not great, she sees Mr. Wayne quickly approaching them.

She wants to abort the self-imposed mission of securing some of the people's safety, that was a direct result of her only attempting to protect the love of her life. Her Ruby.

Great. She started to get up only to find both Ms. Luthor and Mr. Wayne handling the difficult conversation for her. Both managing to work together to pull the attention from her, what she'd done.

Ruby just tangling herself from Lena's protection. Running towards her and holding on tight.

Sam picking her up in her arms. Doing her bus to shield her from the world. The cameras.

Even if it will be futile in the end. At least she how's the privilege of being unknown right now.

"I'm okay Mom. But when were you going to tell me we're related to the Supers?"

Ruby's eyes widen in excitement and joy then a little fear because aren't these people lonely and will they have to leave their house.

Her new school. She was starting to get used to Gotham.

She had not made any friends yet so maybe it's not that great of a loss.

And then it's back to joy as she thinks of the fun she will have figuring out how to fly.

"Does this mean I'm going to grow up to be like Supergirl or Superboy too. Mom-Mom are you stronger than Superman."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

"I-I don't know Ruby what I do know is that we have to go. Grab my hand. Don't let go." She forfeits the idea and just picked her up.

Not really sure if she can actually flight again or if she can even trust her new found abilities yet.

But more than one person is closing in around them.

She feels fear and anger bubbling up inside her. Caged almost.

"Back off."

The change in her Mom's tone alerts her that there is something that she doesn't approve of or appreciate.

But it's only when Supergirl is asking her to please calm down. To focus on breathing slower to stop her heat vision does Ruby begin to really worry.

Think that they probably won't make it home in time to catch the stupid soap-novella on TV.

* * *

"Bruce what's her name?" Lena looks over at the clearly stressed pair.

Guessing that right about now would be a great time for her brother or Beth can do what they do best and just piss off a hero without having to say much.

"Samantha. Her daughter is Ruby. If you want you can help Diana escort them out of here."

Lena nod minutely. Turning to look at Kara and Diana.

Catching sight of Victor as he helps some people stand up.the earthquake having done damage to more than just the structure.

"We can catch up later."


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

The rest of the day is a blur. A flurry of motions.

They had walked through a portal that had come from Lena's watch.

Had today not happened the way it did both Sam and Ruby would think this is the coolest thing they have seen in their life.

Once they have crossed over into the portal she is taken to a secure location. Ruby in her arms.

Ms. Luthor ushering them through a maze of halllways. They have crossed many splendidly decored rooms.

It's a little weird. To that all of them have the door open. Look welcoming and yet they are completely alone. Devoid of people.

After a few more minutes of feeling like they are endlessly-aimlessly walking Lena suddenly stops.

She turns to look at them. A calming smile on her face. Her voice gentle like she's trying to be reassuring.

"This can be your room. There is another that connects to it. That could be for Ruby."

"Unless of course, you guys would like to share for now. It's understandable. You both have to feel safe."

As an afterthought, peace offering she says.

"I will have someone. A small team of well trusted employees fetch your things."

Sam let's Ruby go. Watching her kid look around the room in open awe. Curiosity overshadowing her fear.

This clearly being one of the fanciest places she's been in. Still she would prefer her house, apartment.

This place for all it's niceties is not her own. She doesn't really feel comfortable.

And then Sam thinks they, along with a couple of new employees and their families had been looking to visiting Wayne Manor for brunch tomorrow.

So if those plans are somehow still on the table and she wants to go. Maybe that would be something to look forward to. She can use this room as reference.

"All of it can be here within the next two hours. If you'd like you can redecorate. I won't mind."

Lena offers them a smile. Letting Ruby know that she is welcome to turn on the TV.

But there are some electronic devices by the drawing station.

Samantha reeling the billionaire's attention back in as she asks.

"Where are we."

At the question Lena's smile mostly dissolves. A dash of pity in her eyes.

"My home."


End file.
